A user of an electronic device such as a computer connected to the Internet, often must verify his identify. Physical devices such as encryption cards may be lost, while memorized codes such as passwords and PIN numbers may be forgotten. Devices that can read fingerprints enable authentication despite loss or unavailability of encoded cards and despite forgetting of passwords and the like.
A large number of electronic devices have slots constructed for receiving PCMCIA cards (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association). The PCMCIA cards have a front connector with 68 contact positions, a width of 54 mm, and a specified height. The height is 3.3 mm, 5 mm and 10.5 mm for Type I, Type II and Type III cards, with Type II cards being the most common. It would be convenient if authentication of a person's identity through his fingerprint could be communicated to the electronic device through the IC card slot. Since the entire length of an IC card may be received in the slot, a fingerprint sensor has to lie outside the slot. One way is to provide an IC card with a rearward extension that contains a fingerprint sensor. However, the extension and the sensor would be subject to damage as when a piece of equipment hit the extension or if dirt fell onto the sensor. A separate fingerprint sensor could be connected through the I/O connector at the rear end of many IC cards, but this would result in the need to separately store and reconnect the fingerprint sensor. An IC card that facilitated use of a fingerprint sensor while protecting it, would be of value.